


Сто

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 NHL goals for Artem is a massive achievement, and Artemi thinks up a suitable congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Сто - 100</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Сто

“100 goals... Поздравления.”

“Thanks... couldn’t have gotten some of them without you, though.”

Artem smiled at Artemi, reading a book on the bed opposite him. The hotel in Colorado was... kinda disgusting, and Artem would be happy when he got to leave.

He glanced over the window sill, with its peeling paint and dirty windows. There was mould growing in patches, and the bathroom was so grimy that Artem had used Patrick and Jonny’s shower – it was still present in theirs, but much less so.

“I wish I could give you something as congratulations, properly.”

“You don’t have to get me anything, новобранец.”

“I want to! And stop calling me a rookie!”

“I’d rather you didn’t. The achievement itself is more than enough.” Artem gave the left-winger a wink before he went back to his phone, going through Twitter, Facebook, catching up with the rest of the world.

The sound of Artemi shifting around caught Artem’s attention, and he looked up as the bed dipped, watching the younger man kneeling at the bottom of Artem’s mattress. “Can I help you?”

“I was thinking... I could help you.”

Artem raised an eyebrow, shifting to drop his phone onto the mattress before sitting up to face Artemi. “And just how were you thinking about doing that?”

Silence fell between as Artemi shifted to kneel next to Artem, and they stared at each other. Artemi seemed nervous, jumpy, and Artem was just about to ask if he was okay, when Artemi’s lips slammed against his.

Artem’s eyes widened for a moment before he let them close, fingers shifting to curl in the left-winger’s hair.

Panic was fluttering around Artem’s stomach. Artemi was the only one on the team who knew about Artem’s sexuality, and there was the chance that this was a joke, an elaborate one that was being played on him, and the elder male was terrified.

But he was starting to calm down; Artemi’s lips were nervous, almost new to this, and Artem realised that Artemi _was_ new to this. Slowly, the elder man pulled back, watching Artemi for about a minute before he smiled weakly.

“Что делаешь..?”

“Giving you a congratulations, вехой человек.”

Artem could only chuckle as Artemi pushed him down, his fingers gently pushing Artem’s shirt up. Artemi’s fingers drifted over his abs, stroking through the dips between them.

Artem settled back against the pillows, watching the left-winger with a soft smirk. Artemi gave a shy smile before he shifted, his hand groping Artem through his underwear. The centre-man groaned, hips bucking up softly.

The younger male kept the movement up for a few moments, before his hand slipped into the fly of Artem’s underwear, gripping his shaft. The elder Russian groaned, letting his eyes close, feeling Artemi gently stroking him.

“Relax, Артём.”

Artem let his eyes open, smiling weakly at the other male.

Artemi blushed softly, looking down as he gave Artem a squeeze.

“Закрой глаза.” It was a soft whisper on Artemi’s breath, leaning down to press a kiss to Artem’s lips. Artem did as he was told, letting his eyes flutter closed. He lifted his hips as he felt a tug on his underwear, letting Artemi pull them off.

The left-winger disappeared from the bed for a moment before the bed dipped again. Bare skin rubbed against his hips as Artemi straddled him, and Artem felt a grip on his cock before he groaned, heat surrounding his cock.

His eyes half-opened to watch Artemi. His head was tilted back, lips in an ‘o’ as he groaned a little bit. He was slowly lowering himself onto Artem’s cock. Guilt festered in Artem’s stomach as he saw the left-winger wince, but then Artemi was fully seated on the other male’s hips, and Artem let out a soft moan.

He forced himself to stay still, hands on Artemi’s hips as he groaned quietly, making sure that Artemi took it at his pace.

“First time?”

The left-winger nodded, blushing hard as he gave his hips a soft rock. Artem’s eyes closed tightly, and he groaned again, fingertips digging into Artemi’s hips.

“Fuck... I need to.. need to..”

“Slowly, please.”

Artem nodded and slowly thrust upwards, making sure his movements were gentle, watching Artemi’s face as he did so.

Artem couldn’t read anything other than pleasure, so he carefully rolled them over, gently pressing Artemi’s legs back so his thighs were against his chest. Artemi cried out as Artem gave a sharper thrust, and the centre-man leaned down to gently press their lips together, rolling his hips slowly.

Artemi moaned softly against the elder man’s lips, and Artem couldn’t help but smirk softly. He started speeding up again, making sure he took it slowly, their hips connecting with each thrust. Artemi’s legs shifted to secure around Artem’s back.

Artemi let out a yelp, and ecstasy crossed his face for a second. Artem smirked, slowly driving his hips harder and harder, aiming to slam into Artemi’s prostate, watching the pleasure take over his body – his toes were curling against Artem’s skin - and the elder male groaned softly, hips starting to drive quicker and harder into Artemi underneath him, hard as he dared.

“Артемий- Блядь!”

Artem’s hand dropped to wrap around Artemi’s cock, hard and purple against the younger man’s belly. It only took a few short strokes for Artemi to scream out a string of Russian curse words, and Artem groaned the rookie’s name as he tightened around him.

It took two short, sloppy thrusts for Artem to cum, hard, and he struggled to keep his weight up as he thrusted, riding them both through their orgasms.

Artem was quick to pull out and collapse on the bed next to Artemi, breathing heavily. Neither male moved for a moment, before Artem shifted to grab the tissues he’d left earlier on his bedside table, leaning to clean Artemi up before laying back down.

Artemi shifted to roll over, pressing his face gently into Artem’s neck, and the center-man smiled weakly, shifting so that his lips were loosely pressed against Artemi’s forehead.

“спасибо.”

Artemi made a grunt of acknowledgement, too exhausted to reply.

The two Russians fell silent, and Artem let his eyes close again, feeling exhaustion roll over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Артемий – Artemi | Артём - Artem  
> Поздравления – Congratulations  
> новобранец – rookie  
> Что делаешь..? – what are you doing  
> вехой человек – milestone man  
> Блядь – fuck  
> спасибо – thank you
> 
> ||
> 
> Thank you to leyley09 for betaing this even though I'd already posted it <3
> 
> So hey guys, thanks for reading, if you made it this far.  
> But, anyway, if you want to request something – I’ll list pairings – then just drop a comment, or tweet me at [rickyslilhorror](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror) on Twitter.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Brent Seabrook/Duncan Keith  
> Artemi Panarin/Patrick Kane  
> Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane  
> Shea Weber/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Jordie Benn  
> Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn  
> Jordie Benn/Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn

**Author's Note:**

> Артемий – Artemi | Артём - Artem  
> Поздравления – Congratulations  
> новобранец – rookie  
> Что делаешь..? – what are you doing  
> вехой человек – milestone man  
> Блядь – fuck  
> спасибо – thank you
> 
> |||||||
> 
> So hey guys, thanks for reading, if you made it this far.
> 
> If you want to request something – I’ll list pairings – then just drop a comment, or tweet me at [rickyslilhorror](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror) on Twitter.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Brent Seabrook/Duncan Keith  
> Artemi Panarin/Patrick Kane  
> Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane  
> Shea Weber/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Jordie Benn  
> Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn  
> Jordie Benn/Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn


End file.
